


Revenir encore et encore

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [225]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils se détestaient, et pourtant...





	Revenir encore et encore

Revenir encore et encore

Karim ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait de revenir, c'était stupide, ça lui faisait de plus en plus mal d'y aller. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils se détestaient même, jamais ils ne s'étaient parlés pour dire autre chose que des insultes. Chaque entraîneur qui les avait coaché avait compris pour eux et ne s'était pas introduit dans leur ''relation''. Aujourd'hui, Karim se retrouvait encore dans ce putain de lit, allongé sur le ventre, Gareth au-dessus de lui, grognant dans sa barbe des injures ou peu importe. Il ne voulait jamais y aller mais à chaque fois, il se faisait avoir par les saloperies de caresses et touches du Galois.

Ils se détestaient mais Karim ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tomber dans ses bras, lui suppliant de satisfaire ses besoins. C'était toujours long entre eux, Bale jouait avec lui, avec ses nerfs, avec son corps... C'était à la fois horrible, mais bon vu qu'il y retournait à chaque fois... Karim était sûrement un abruti, il n'aurait jamais dû le refaire après la première fois, il n'aurait même pas dû participer à la première fois... C'était trop étrange entre eux, des fois Karim pensait que c'était de l'amour à cause de la façon dont ils se retrouvaient toujours, mais le plus souvent c'était de la haine. Aucun d'eux ne voulait le bien de l'autre, il n'y avait pas de respect, pas de mots doux, seulement des provocations, des insultes et une rivalité stupide.

Et Karim plongeait dedans la tête la première, aveugle dans ses sentiments, pieds et poings liés par ce stupide Galois, totalement perdu.

Fin


End file.
